gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Sasquatch
|manufacturer = Bravado |price = $1,530,875 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Rat-Truck Duneloader Future Shock Sasquatch Nightmare Sasquatch |variants = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = monster3 |handlingname = MONSTER3 |textlabelname = MONSTER3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Bravado Apocalypse Sasquatch is a custom monster truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily based on the line of pickup trucks, while also reflecting the in the film Mad Max: Fury Road. In-game, it is considered a monster truck variant of the Rat-Truck, but gains a unique design that features bare elements from its standard model. While it is identical in the cabin shape and doors, the vehicle has a new front end and grille, additional lamps, wide front fenders and a new curved rear end with new tail lights. The windshield sports a narrower shape on the lower side, but still follows the same split window layout from the Rat-Truck. Most of its vital components, such as the engine and the fuel tank, can be seen on the truck bed area and partially protected by a roll cage. A pair of exhaust stacks can be seen on either side. While identical to its two other variants, it has a worn bodywork with seemingly clean chassis and details. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Sasquatch for its size is incredibly fast. Its acceleration is incredibly quick, taking only a few seconds to reach 60 miles per hour. Braking for a vehicle of its size is very good as well, only taking a few seconds to come to a complete stop. Like the Marshall and Liberator, the Sasquatch is very good off-road due to its high-power V8 engine and 4WD, but caution should be used when climbing or risk the vehicle falling over. Overall, it performs very similar to the Liberator and Marshall, but with faster acceleration and a higher top speed. Due to the Sasquatches large size but relatively light weight, it is unable to push other vehicles out of the way without slowing down like the Bruiser and Cerberus. Because of this, the Sasquatch is better suited for mobility and speed rather than brute force. Despite its large wheels, attempting to run over smaller vehicles at higher speeds will often launch itself up in the air and topple over haphazardly and juggle around which can make recovery a challenge, and a ram scoop may be a necessity to prevent rollovers. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor Like other Arena vehicles, it can withstand a single explosive without being destroyed, but caution should be taken, as the large size can be an easy target for another explosive attack. Its cabin, however, leaves no protection for the occupants, as well as for the engine, making it an easy target for enemies on foot, which can shoot at the occupants directly or damaging the engine. This can be solved with the addition of armor upgrades, as the cabin may feature a grilled defense for the windows and large metal plates protect the weak spots behind the cabin and on the rear end, protecting the engine. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, which can be of different types; **The Light Ram and the scoops behave in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. **The Shocker is similar to the ram weapons, but has increased effectiveness over players and NPCs, pushing them a few meters away with a shocking effect on them, similar to a Stun Gun. **The Love Fist can be comparable to a battering ram rather than a plower; it has decreased capabilities to push cars away but makes up for its strong capability to hit vehicles. Any vehicle can get pushed away with ease and may have a severe deformation on its bodywork, increasing chances of having its steering capabilities reduced or even losing its wheels. This can be a useful choice against basic vehicles, but not that much against vehicles with strong bodywork, like the Insurgent and the APC. *The Sasquatch can be modified to have two front-facing kinetic grenade launchers. The weapons behave similarly to other mounted grenade launchers from selected vehicles, but instead of an explosive, it has a kinetic effect; an impulse which can send players and vehicles into the air, dealing little damage. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Bruiser, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. GTA Online Overview Supercharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Sasquatch-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Sasquatch can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseSasquatch.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Sasquatch on the Arena War website. Sasquatch-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Sasquatch on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Appears in the mission Repo - Sasquashed, where it must be used to destroy various cars in Los Santos. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from a Rat-Truck or a Rat-Loader at an Arena Workshop, for $1,530,875. **The vehicle comes with the "Rusted" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. Trivia General *The vehicle is named after the (also named "Bigfoot"), which is often associated with its large size (as the Sasquatch is known to leave large footprints). **Likely a nod, "Bigfoot" is the nickname of the custom monster truck from Mad Max, which the Sasquatch is based on. See Also *Future Shock Sasquatch *Nightmare Sasquatch *Rat-Truck - Base model. *Duneloader - Another classic Bravado wagon. *Liberator and Marshall - Two similar monster trucks. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado Category:Vehicles with all-wheel steering Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online